


so she likes to cuddle

by WeAlwaysShare



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spideychelle - Fandom, michelle jones - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAlwaysShare/pseuds/WeAlwaysShare
Summary: Just a small Spideychelle ficlet that takes place during their plane ride home from London.





	so she likes to cuddle

Peter wakes up with a start when there's a little turbulence. He looks over at MJ who looks back at him and gives him a small fond smile, before getting back into her show.  
  
Five hours. Peter Parker has been sitting with _the_ Michelle Jones on the plane for the last five hours.   
  
Five hours in and MJ's eyes are finally beginning to go heavy. Peter can tell she's about to pass out; due to her head bobbing back and forth during a documentary she would otherwise be interested in at any other time.  
  
Peter looks over to his left to find Brad sitting by himself near a window seat, looking like the rug just got ripped from underneath him. Peter would be lying if he said it wasn't the least bit satisfying to see the 'perfectly nice athlete Brad Davis' sitting by himself; looking completely defeated. That however doesn't stop the jock from glaring over in Peter's direction, mouthing the words 'Man slut.'  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and turned his attention back over to his girlfriend, who was shifting in her seat as she was stubbornly trying to stay awake so she didn't miss anything from the documentary Peter knew she had to have watched many times over already. He laughed lightly; she's just so stubborn, it really is the smallest behaviors she does that really made him fall for her. They couldn't be more opposite but really, that's why he likes her so much. She's challenging, and that excites him honestly.   
  
"You should sleep." He whispers to her, as he notices she's beginning to slouch down in her seat again. MJ immediately catches herself and shakes her head furiously.   
  
"Nuh uh. Nope. Can't miss this." In actuality, yes she has seen this many times from beginning to end. But the problem is, her and Peter _just_ started going out. She's not too comfortable with the idea of falling asleep on him. Sure Peter had fallen asleep on her not too long ago but .... he's adorable. He quietly snores and she finds that adorable. As for her, what if .... she drools on him? Or what if she says something in her sleep about him? She has been caught sleep talking before by her mother, she can't afford to have that happen. Damn it though, she really is exhausted and she knows Peter is smart and that he probably more than likely caught onto her lie with the smirk he has on his face. So annoying. Can't he go back to being dumb and oblivious? He was for all those years when she was watching him and he never noticed. 'Why do you choose to grow a brain _now_ Parker?' She thought to herself.  
  
God...he has a cute smirk though.  
  
Peter just ignored the glares she was giving him and paused the video, "When's the last time you slept? We pulled an all nighter when we were in Prague, did you sleep at all after I left?" Peter knew he was sounding like an annoying overprotective boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. Anyways, if he's being honest, he really wants to be her pillow after she was his the last two hours.   
  
MJ's head does a small tilt before she chooses to shift her gaze back onto her show, "I'm fine." She hits play again and tries to get back into it. Peter knows this won't last. He just sits back into his chair and waits for it.   
  
Not even a minute later and MJ's body is slouching back again, her eyes drooping once more. Peter waits till her eyes are shut and thirty seconds after that before awkwardly taking her headphones off for her, to which she doesn't react. He also notices stray hairs in front of her face, so he cautiously brushes her hair back just a bit so she's more comfortable. No reaction again. Yep, she's passed out. Thank god. He sighs a little, relieved that she didn't notice because they're still at that awkward just starting things out phase. Sure, they're official now but ... how's he supposed to know what's ok and what isn't? 'No, no.' he thinks to himself. 'This is fine. This is fine. You didn't go too far you're just being her boyfriend. Relax and stop being awkward about everything.'  
  
He sits back into his own seat thinking about this roller coaster ride of a trip. Things weren't perfect but- he gets cut off by MJ unconsciously shuffling in her seat looking for support, and clings onto Peter, wrapping both her arms around his right arm, and tucking her face into his neck. He smiled. 'So she likes to cuddle. Noted.' He once again brushed some of her hair back that has made its way back to the front of her face, before settling himself in and nestling his face onto her head; allowing himself to fall asleep with her until they make their landing in Newark.


End file.
